Tekuhiro Kaburagi
Tekuhiro Kaburagi (手クひロカブラぎ) recently became the 9th Division Vice Captain of the Gotei 13, serving under the 9th squad Captain, Yamato Kinji. Appearance Tekuhiro Kaburagi has shoulder length blond hair and is usually kept that way for her own pleasure. She has a pale skin tone. Her eyes are quite wide, her left eye color is Brown. Tekuhiro's right eye is covered with her hair and is kept that way all the time so people dont see that she has complete heterochromia. Meaning that she has 2 completely different eye colors. Through her right eye color is unknown. Tekuhiro is usually seen with a white loose Kimono, keeping with the traditional Japanese wear. Tekuhiro rarely wears her Shinigami uniform, she would only wear them when she is on a Vice captain meeting or a special mission. She is fairly tall and slim with elegantly filed nails. Tekuhiro is always seen with her Zanpakuto hidden in her Kimono for a few odd reasons. Personality In common, Tekuhiro is usually a nice girl towards people, if she faces a Captain, she bows with respect. Tekuhiro has a hard working personality and likes to be alone. She is normally quiet everywhere and she likes doing things alone most of the time. Tekuhiro usually stays with the Captain because she thinks it's essential to protect the captain from harm. Tekuhiro always acts with elegance and always follows the tradition. Tekuhiro always avoids discussions involving Boys looking for Girls because she doesn't like talking about her favorite men. She is very committed to jobs and missions and finds it a disgrace if anyone forfeits from a mission. But Tekuhiro always has a problem with her phychological thriller manga addiction. Everytime when Tekuhiro is always on free time and she barely had anything to do, she would re-read her favorite manga series, Bloody Monday over and over again for the rest of the day. Another one of her problems is that she always has Sake on her work table, meaning she is drinking at night time without the captain knowing. She seems to be able to drink Sake without getting drunk easily. Tekuhiro seems to have a quite unstoppable addiction of giving people false information. Since men always crowd around her when she is on the Human world, her Alias would either be "Sharon" or "Kona". She also pretends she came from United States of America, shocking Japanese men. But this only happens in the human world so she can never get in trouble. Tekuhiro always has a cheerful face and always kept her inner past a secret ever since. History Tekuhiro was born in Kateshi (27th District of the Northern Rukongai). Kateshi had the highest standards of living in all of the Rukongai District, meaning that she lived life in luxury, compared to the other poor districts of Rukongai. When she reached 11 she was stalking on a childhood friend of hers, she saw that he had a Shinigami Uniform and a Katana. As he draw his Zanpakuto, Tekuhiro became more curious how did he get all of that. Tekuhiro saw that his friend was killing a monster with a hollow chest, called a hollow. She was impressed of what she saw. Later that day she began self-training herself with the attacks she saw from her friend. A week later she confronted her friend and asked "What were you doing with a shiningami uniform?". Tekuhiro's friend replied to her "You know Tek, just quite close here, there is this Shinigami Academy called Shino Academy. That's where I trained and got this Shinigami Uniform". Tekuhiro herself was speechless, her friend continued by showing his Zanpakuto to her. "Woah..... mean" Tekuhiro replied with a shocked face. Tekuhiro continued, "I want to be a Shinigami, that's for sure" When Tekuhiro was now trained from her friend, she developed Spiritual Pressure. Her childhood friend was now a full shinigami by that time and showed her way to Shino Academy. At her Entrance exam, she has scored 100%, meaning she is placed in the advanced class with a few people who are just as strong as her. She trained long and hard to her limits in Shino Academy for the next 5 years. During those 5 years she has been sent on missions and to a chamber where she can kill simulated hollows. She has also developed her Kido skills in a large scale. She has also developed friends from the Academy. Then she became a bubbly person, but things didn't last that way after a mission when all of her friends were killed by the hollow and nearly killed her Sensei. This is when she has realized her Zanpakuto's name and ability. She shouted out her release command and killed the hollow. The sensei was surprised to see what just happened. After this, Tekuhiro focused on her Zanpakuto and mastering her Shikai after that day. After 5 years, Tekuhiro was told by one of her classmates that the 9th Division had no Vice Captain and her friend thought she would be the right person for the squad. She asked her Sensei about a Vice-Captain's responsibilities and what exactly do you need to do to pass a test to be a Vice captain. Over the next few months she decided to stay at Shino Academy to train harder to grab the Vice Captain position. Tekuhiro's sensei have become aware of her training and decided to stop her and give her a Squad and a position. With her Sensei aware of how she improved from her first practice battle at Shino Academy, she just knew her abilities are good enough to be as good as a Vice captain. The Sensei talked to Tekuhiro about her progress and asked her, "Would you like to become the Vice Captain of the 9th Squad?". Tekuhiro was surprised to this question and she replied without hesitation "That's why I stayed here longer, I would like to be the Vice-captain of the Gotei 13". The sensei recommended her to the captain of the 9th Squad and has kindly accepted the offer. Plot Coming soon. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmenship Specialist: 'It is mainly usual to see a Vice Captain being a Expert Swordsmenship Specialist. Tekuhiro has mastered to take control of her Zanpakuto and can effectively use her abilities with her Zanpakuto. '''Shunpo Expert: ' Tekuhiro has quite mastered Shunpo. She can almost catch up with her Captain's speed, but still improving. 'Immense Spiritual Pressure: ' At a very young age, Tekuhiro was able to attract 3 hollows around her. After her training and now as a rank of a Vice-Captain, she possesses a large amount of spirit pressure. She can kill more than 10 weak hollows with releasing a very small amount of spirit pressure. '''Enhanced Speed: Tekuhiro was able to keep up with her Captain's speed in a short amount of time. She usually never leaves an opening for the enemy to hit her. Keen Intellect: With Tekuhiro's personality of being independent and a hard worker, she developed Intelligence at a young age. She takes advantage of this all the time. Expert Hand to Hand Combatants: Tekuhiro's Hand to Hand Combat skills are still quite impresive. She's improved in using Ikkotsu in battles. Expert Tactician: Tekuhiro always like to help with improving ideas. Her plans are always carefully planned with thought. These plans seem to work all the time, making her have the title of Expert Tactician. Zanpakuto Chi no Kiri(血の霧, Bloody mist): *'Shikai': The Zanpakuto is triggered with it's release command, Hirogari (広がり, spread).... Chi no Kiri! The appearance of the Shikai is a clear mist, from the dissolved blade of her Zanpakuto. The hilt of the Zanpakuto is still on the user's hand. **'Shikai Special Ability: ' The mist spreads where the owner commands where to spread it either with the owner's mind or to make the mist move faster, the owner controls the mist by hand. If the enemy breathes in the mist it takes damage with the mist making the body bleed internally. The more of the enemy breaths in the mist, the more internal bleeding happens, leaving him dead. Through, there are drawbacks with the Zanpakuto itself. The mist can be destroyed with any type of Kido. Also the effects of the mist fades away after 30 minutes. Anyone who gets affected by the mist, will get affected but herself because of the ownership of the Zanpakuto. *'Bankai: '''Not yet discovered. Trivia - Tekuhiro often drinks Sake. She can also handle her liquor. - When Tekuhiro is alone, she would be sitting on a high tree branch, she would be either stalking her Captain or watching everyone from above. - She would rarely talk when she is on public. She will only talk when she is asked a question, or if she wants to contribute to an idea. - Tekuhiro's favorite food is Pocky (Pretzel sticks covered in chocolate, strawberry etc.). She would buy lots of packs from the Human World . - Tekuhiro is always asked to make food for her Captain when they are in the Human World. - Tekuhiro herself loves Physiological thriller manga series. At her office when she has finished her work, she would read these stacks of manga books on her desk for the rest of the day with a box of Pocky. - When she knew that a Captain of a squad likes her, she knew it was the 12th Squad's captain, Kito Kurama. But she doesn't have that much interest in him. - No one knows Tekuhiro's conditions or health problems. Also no one knows that she has complete heterochromia. - Tekuhiro is the Chief Editor of the Seireitei News Magazine. She also tries to give away ths position because she doesn't like the job. - Tekuhiro's theme music is Posses and Turn. Quotes -''"You disgust me the most all the time you know that?" '-''' Tekuhiro talking to her Childhood friend when she was young.'' -''"Well the Captain said so, you dont want to be demoted do you?" '- Tekuhiro talking formally to one of the squad members.' -''"Don't judge me with your disgraceful mouth, ever!" '- Tekuhiro had this furious reply when she was judged and criticized about her looks when she was at Shino Academy.'' -''"Heck you sound like an Idiot..." '''- Usually Tekuhiro's line when she is near-drunk'' - "Kyaaaa... I love this"- Tekuhiro's reaction when she is reading a manga.